Satele Shan
}} |soort =Menselijk |geslacht =Mannelijk |ogen =Groen |huidskleur =Licht |affiliatie = *Jedi Order *Galactic Republic |klasse = }} Satele Shan is een menselijke vrouwelijke Jedi. Ze is op het moment de huidige Grand Master van de Jedi Order en is een directe afstammeling van Jedi Master Bastila Shan. Voor het Treaty of Coruscant was ze een Jedi Padawan die werd toegewezen aan Jedi Master Dar'Nala. Satele Shan groeide vervolgens op tot een zeer belovende Jedi. In het jaar 0 BTC werden Dar'Nala en Satele Shan aangewezen om Senator Paran Am-Ris te begeleiden tijdens de vredesonderhandelingen op Alderaan met het Sith Empire. Echter bleek het Sith Empire hen verraden te hebben en wist Coruscant te gijzelen. Hierdoor hadden zij geen andere keuze om in te stemmen met de termen van het Sith Empire. Al kort na het ondertekenen van het Treaty of Coruscant, stierf haar Dar'Nala en besloot de Jedi Order om te verhuizen naar Tython, aangezien de Jedi Temple op Coruscant was vernietigd en de Jedi de schuld kregen voor de nederlaag van de Great Galactic War. Tijdens de daaropvolgende Cold War werd Satele Shan uiteindelijk benoemt tot Grand Master van de Jedi Order. Met deze titel was ze de jongste ooit die deze titel heeft gekregen. Op het moment probeert ze om de vrede tussen de Galactic Republic en het Sith Empire te behouden, ook al heeft ze een prijs van 100 miljoen credits op haar hoofd. Ook heeft ze een zoon genaamd Theron Shan. Biografie Achtergrond Satele Shan werd geboren in de aanloop van de Great Galactic War op de wereld Brentaal. Ze is een directe afstammeling van Jedi Master Bastila Shan. Het wordt ook gelooft dat ze een directe afstammeling is van Revan, maar dit zijn slechts suggesties. Uiteindelijk werd ze ontdekt door de Jedi Order en geschikt geacht om deel te nemen aan de Jedi opleidingen. Ze werd vervolgens benoemt tot Jedi Padawan en toegewezen aan Jedi Master Dar'nala. Gedurende deze periode keerde het Sith Empire terug en begon de Great Galactic War tegen de Galactic Republic. Tijdens haar periode als Jedi Padawan vocht ze in verschillende veldslagen en werd ze constant geconfronteerd met de krachten van de Dark Side of the Force en wist te overleven. Zo speelde zij een belangrijke rol in verschillende grote gevechten in de laatste jaren van de oorlog. Het was in deze periode dat ze werd gepromoveerd tot Jedi Knight. Treaty of Coruscant In het jaar 0 BTC werd een vredesverdrag aangeboden door de leden van de Dark Council van het Sith Empire. Dit werd aangeboden aan de Galactic Senate en werd uiteindelijk goedgekeurd. De Galactic Senate besloot om een afgezante te sturen om de onderhandelen over de eisen en accepteerde daarbij het aanbod. De Jedi Order benaderde om voorzichtig te zijn waardoor er besloten werd dat tijdens de onderhandelingen een escorte van Jedi mee werd gestuurd. De Jedi High Council besloot om Jedi Master Dar'nala en Satele Shan op deze missie te sturen. Ze moesten hierbij Senator Paran Am-Ris vergezellen naar Alderaan, waar de vredesonderhandelingen werden gehouden. Bij hun aankomst op Alderaan, uitte Satele Shan haar bezorgdheid over het Sith Empire. Ze geloofde dat er meer achter het vredesverdrag zat dat het Sith Empire deed geloven. Hierbij gaf Dar'nala haar advies om geduld te hebben, wat volgens Dar'nala voor haar een grote les was. thumb|250px|Satele Shan reageert boos door [[Darth Baras aan te vallen.]] Als vertegenwoordiger van het Sith Empire, werd Darth baras aangewezen en nam deel uit aan de vredesonderhandelingen. Ondertussen had het Sith Empire een verrassingsaanval georganiseerd op Coruscant. Darth Malgus wist met succes de Jedi Temple te vernietigen terwijl Darth Angral de planeet bombardeerde. Vervolgens wist Darth Angral het Senate building in te komen en de aanwezigen te gijzelen. Vanuit daar nam hij contact op met Darth Baras op Alderaan en executeerde via een hologram de Supreme Chancellor. Wanneer Darth Baras de hologram beelden liet tonen aan de afgevaardigden van de Galactic Republic en was men er van overtuigd dat zij verraden waren. Uit reactie viel Satele Shan Darth Baras aan in een lightsaber duel. Darth Baras eiste dat ze zich terugtrok, om de recente gebeurtenissen te bespreken, maar Satele Shan weigerde dit. Echter besloot ze om zich terug te trekken met advies van Dar'nala en Senator Paran Am-Ris. Senator Pran Am-Rin en Dar'nala besloten om vervolgens contact op te nemen met Grand Master Zym. Tijdens dit gesprek werd besloten om de termen van het Sith Empire te accepteren en dat Satele Shan haar excuses moest aanbieden aan Darth Baras, wat ze uiteindelijk deed. Vervolgens werd het Treaty of Coruscant getekend. Aanval op het transport schip thumb|left|250px|Satele Shan en [[Jedi Master Dar'nala overleggen over de recentelijke gebeurtenissen.]] Nadat het Treaty of Coruscant getekend werd, stuurde Grand Master Zym Jedi Master Dar'nala en Satele Shan naar het Kuat sector in de Core Worlds, om de terugtrekking van de Galactic Republic troepen te begeleiden. Tijdens hun reis vertelde Dar'nala dat ze overtuigd was dat Zym hun uit de weg wilde hebben. Dar'nala was het hier niet mee eens en vond dat Zym de raad van Satele moest opvolgen, aangezien ze voorspeld had dat het Sith Empire hem zouden misleiden. Al enkele secondes later trok Dar'nala haar lightsaber naar een droid, SP-99, die hen afluisterden. Dar'nala was hier niet blij mee, maar Satele Shan vertelde dat het zijn werk is, aangezien het besproken werd in het Treaty of Coruscant. Vervolgens verliet Dar'nala de kamer. Satele vertelde de droid dat het niet hem lag maar aan de mensen die hem hebben gebouwd. thumb|250px|Satele Shan besluit om het schip te verlaten. Later werd het schip aangevallen. Wanneer Satele Shan op onderzoek ging, werd ze aangevallen door soldaten van het Sith Empire. Satele wist de soldaten uit te schakelen, waarbij ze de waarschuwing van SP-99 negeerde. Ze maakte weg door het schip en aanschouwde dat Dar'nala gevangen werd genomen. Dar'nala gaf haar het bevel om te vluchten en de Jedi Council te waarschuwen. Satele Shan beloofde vervolgens tegen haarzelf dat ze haar meest zou komen redden. Ze vluchtte in een ontsnapping capsule en lanceerde die de ruimte in. SP-99 vergezelde haar en de droid vertelde dat het wel vijfhonderd jaar kon duren totdat ze gevonden konden worden. Nieuwe missie Nadat Satel Shan en Sp-99 het schip verlaten hadden met een ontsnapping capsule, werden ze onderschept door Mandalorians. Echter wist een Republic Shuttle, dat bestuurd werd door Lieutenant Harron Tavus en Jedi Master Orgus Din, de Mandalorians aan te vallen en de capsule eerder te onderscheppen dan de Mandalorians en vervolgens te ontsnappen. Wanneer de capsule werd binnengehaald vertelde Satele het verhaal aan Harron Tavus en Orgus Din. Jedi Master Orgus Din adviseerde dat Grand Master Zym hier meteen van af moest weten en besloot om dit te gaan rapporteren. Vervolgens maakte Satele Shan duidelijk dat ze Dar'nala wilde gaan redden. Lieutenant Harron Tavus vertelde echter dat dit niet mogelijk was aangezien ze op een belangrijke diplomatieke missie waren. Hierop reageerde Satele dat het Sith Empire een nieuwe oorlog begint en dat dat wellicht belangrijker was. Wanneer ze contact opnamen met Grand Master Zym, vertelde Zym dat vele Senatorren hebben ingestemd om de oorlog verder uit te voeren, door de aanval op het schip van Satele Shan. Vervolgens vertelde Zym dat ze een bericht hadden achterhaald waarin werd verteld dat Dar'nala overleden was. Hierdoor werd hen opgedragen om hun oorspronkelijke missie door te zetten. Satele Shan was duidelijk bedroefd wanneer ze hoorde dat haar voormalige meester was overleden. Later vergezelde Lieutenant Harron Tavus haar en vertelde dat hij ook iedereen was verloren in de oorlog. thumb|250px|Satele Shan en Lieutenant [[Harron Tavus praten over hun relatie.]] Met de aankomst op Balmorra was Satele het er niet mee eens dat zij niet de leiding kreeg. Vervolgens vergezelde Lieutenant Harron Tavus Satele Shan met de reis en besloot SP-99 om Satele nog steeds te volgen. Tijdens de reis naar Dantooine gaf Lieutenant Harron Tavus haar het aanbod om samen tijd door te brengen, nadat alles over was. Satele Shan vond het een leuk idee, maar ze weigerde het aanbod omdat ze een Jedi is. Tavus vertelde dat hij wist dat zij gevoelens voor hem had, en had daarbij de Force niet nodig om dat te vertellen. Hun gesprek werd onderbroken nadat ze Dantooine naderde. Tijdens hun aankomst op Dantooine, kregen ze een bericht van Senator Paran Am-Ris. Hij vertelde dat Grans Master Zym en commander Lesl waren overleden en dat het Senate building gebombardeerd was. Een nieuwe Jedi order en Grand Master van de Jedi Order Kort na het tekenen van het Treaty of Coruscant, trokken Republic troepen zich terug van de veldslagen, inclusief de Jedi. Nadat de jedi de schuld kregen van het verlies van de oorlog, en na de vernietiging van de Jedi Temple op Coruscant, trokken de Jedi terug naar hun planeet van oorsprong: Tython. Shan was degene die Tython ontdekte en hielp mee om de nieuwe Jedi Temple te bouwen op de planeet. Enkele periodes later, werd Shan de jongste individueel die de positie van Jedi Grand Master kreeg. Shan werkte om oorlog te voorkomen, in een aantal succesvolle pogingen. Echter wist ze dat er een andere oorlog en aan zat te komen tussen de Jedi en de Sith, en dat de Jedi deze oorlog moesten winnen. Tijdens de gebeurtenissen van de Cold War, offerde de Sith 100 miljoen credits op haar hoofd voor Bounty Hunters, dood of levend. Persoonlijkheid thumb|150px|Satele Shan met een Jedi holocron. Satale Shan draagt een reeks bruine Jedi gewaden en gebruikt een lightsaber met een groen kristal. Tijdens haar ambtstermijn als een Jedi Knight, stond Shan bekend als impulsief en iemand die snel handelde, zoals blijkt wanneer ze Baras onmiddellijk aanviel na het ontdekken van het verraad van de Sith in de vredesbesprekingen. Ze was echter bereid toe te geven dat ze zwak was in bepaalde karaktereigenschappen, zoals haar geduld. Ondanks haar gebreken, wist Shan wat goed was. Zelfs na het bereiken van de rang van Grand Master, wordt Shan aangesproken bij haar voornaam in plaatst van haar achternaam. In tegenstelling tot haar voorouder Bastila Shan, bezat Satele een warme houding en een aansprekende persoonlijkheid. Echter, verloochende dit haar echte kracht en vastberadenheid. Ze werd gerespecteerd voor haar wijsheid en haar sterke connectie met de Force. Krachten en mogelijkheden Shan was een zeer bedreven Jedi in de lightsaber vaardigheden, ze viel Sith Lord Baras aan op Alderaan. Ze was in staat gebruik te maken van telekinetische Force-krachten, wat ze demonstreert tegen twee Imperial troepen tijdens het Treaty of Coruscant. Tegen de tijd was ze opgestegen naar de positie van Grand Master, en werd Shan vereerd als een veteraan krijger, met herhaaldelijke missies uitgevoerd tegen het Sith Empire. Haar leerling; Shigar Konshi, vertelde dat ze ongelooflijke krachten van de vooruitziende blik heeft, en was meer geavanceerde in die categorie dan alle andere Jedi. Er werd ook gezegd dat ze evenementen kon voorspellen met haar mogelijkheid tot helderheid, dat ze eenvoudig de toekomst kon voorspellen. Haar leerling merkte ook op dat haar kracht Empathie mogelijkheid zo machtig is, dat ze haar emotionele gemoedstoestand kon voelen. Dar'nala vertelde ook aan de Jedi Grand Master Zym, dat ze krachtige affiniteit naar haar voorouder, Bastila Shan, heeft geërfd voor gevechten en meditatie. De Sith leerling Eldon Ax verwonderde zich over haar telekinetische macht toen ze tegen elkaar vochten. Verschijningen *Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Externe links Voetnoten de:Satele Shan en:Satele Shan Categorie:Menselijk Categorie:Jedi Categorie:Jedi Knight